fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrus Arc
Cyrus Arc (さいるす ああく, Sairusu A-ku), also known as The Great Inventor, is an independant Mage who travels around the kingdoms of Fiore, Egalia, Bantia, and Citadelia, among others. His nickname comes from the fact that he has invented many different magics that have contributed to the magic world. One of his most famous is his Seashell Magic, which only he can use, as he has not taught it to any other human being. He is the protagnist of Fairy Tail: The Labrinth of Magic. Appearence Cyrus is a well-built man who is a tad lanky. He is usually seen wearing a simple T-shirt with cargo pants, along with a jacket with fur trimming the edges. He also has wild orange hair. Cyrus has been described as "handsome" by many females he has come across, though he personally does not care much for appearence, and can often been seen spending most mornings without combing or dressing properly at all. All he needs is a shower. Personality Despite being a nearly-fully grown adult, Cyrus has a suprisingly childlike personality, though it is tempered with the patience and grit of an adult. Like most children, Cyrus believes in many myths and legends other mages his age have disregarded as fake. This believe, tempered by his adult patience, have lead Cyrus to make several large discoveries in the World of Mages, such as discovering the alternate world of the Shadowland. Cyrus can be quite serious when the time calls for it, however, often going to great lengths to punish those who have hurt any of his comrades. History Early Life Synopsis 'Fairy Tail: The Labrinth of Magic' 'Sidestories' *Read My Seashells *The Trial *Meet the Attorney Magic and Abilities Magic Seashell Magic (貝殻魔法, Kaigara mahō)- A rare magic that Cyrus created, and, a such, only he has the capability of using it. This magic allows him to grow seashells of different durability from any surface where organic material is present, no matter how small. He can freely increase the strength of these seashells, as well as their durability, but the greater he makes these, the more his magic power is drained. *'Neptune's Fury (ネプチューンのフューリー, Nepuchūn no fyūrī)'- Cyrus draws a series of runes at lightning-fast speed, causing thousands of sharp and spikey seashells to sprout around the opponent, usually causing a massive amount of damage. *'Sea Relic (海の遺物, Umi no ibutsu)'- A seashell of different qualities (depending on Cyrus's will), grows from any part on Cyrus's body. *'Atlantis Armor (アトランティスアーマー, Atorantisuāmā)'- Cyrus covers his entire body with super durable seashells, though this technique consumes much of his magic power. *'Sea Drill (海のドリル, Umi no doriru)'- Cyrus unleashes a massive seashell into the ground, which can then attack any enemy on the ground freely. *'Seashell-Make: Bloody Scythe (貝殻·メイク：ブラッディ鎌, Kaigara ·? meikuburaddi kama)'- Cyrus covers his wrists or elbows with sharp seashells, which spill his own blood, increasing their range and removing their vulnerability to inanimate-object morphing magics. Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō)- A magic Cyrus uses when his magic power for Seashell Magic is running low, or when he wants to light something up, or for cooking. Yum! Abilities *'"Sixth Sense"- '''Cyrus posses a sort of "sixth sense", which allows him to anticipate the effects of enemy attacks, and thus allowing him to quickly dodge them if given the right amount of time. This makes fighting him difficult for those who plan out their battles. *'Immense Magic Power- '''Cyrus posses a rather large containment unit for magical power. While this mostly has to due with his Second Origin being activated as a youth, it can also be contributed to the wide vareity of magics Cyrus has created. Equipment Relationships Trivia Major Battles Navigation Category:Mage Category:Vitus07 Category:Independent Mage